Sometimes One Shot's all you got
by MiranaKannon
Summary: A series of random one shot's in the MW series, some of which will come from the deepest depths of my own mind. Others will come from requests. Couples vary by chapter! Rating T and up, really also depends on the chapter
1. Shot 00

**Chapter: 00**

**Song: N/a  
>Theme: Na  
>Couple: Na**

I feel so horrible because I know you guys have been waiting for me to update "What the lion cannot manage the Fox can" fic… to tell the truth I only need about seven hundred more words before I hit my usual 5K. (I am going to try to continue to give you guys at least that much of a "meaty chapter" :D

Its just simply now after four-thousand three hundred words I hit a block. SOOoo, its like 2 am and I decided (since I cant go to sleep and have to go to class in four hours.) I will keep myself up by writing some one shots. Most of them will more than likely be based off of some story or some random idea that spewed out of the far corners of my mind.

If you have any specific pairings you would like in these MW one shots, feel free to review/email me them () I enjoy writing one shots, when I can think of an idea or given an outline. So without further adue I will update this (obviously haven't yet) then finish up the last stanza for the first one shot. :D

Please don't hate me too much- and send in reviews. I really do enjoy them.


	2. Shot 01

**Shot One:**

**Song: ** Hello – Evanescence **  
>Rating:<strong> T for Teen **  
>Couple: <strong> Slight Ghost/Fox , Ozone/Fox  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> 98% of everything belongs to infinity ward. 1% (including Fox) belongs to me and the other 1% belongs to you guys who give in little 'skeletons' for requests.

_Authors Note!_

_I apologize for not doing so sooner; please go to my Deviantart account for Fox's profile.  
>I figured now was a good time as ever (so maybe before the first chapter would have been better) to do so.<br>I have time to type (college professors don't seem to care so long as it looks like notes) but drawing is out of the question, if you wish to sketch Fox go for it.  
>I am not giving a specific picture out yet, for now I shall allow you to imagine her as you wish.<em>

_DA: .com/journal/43913427/_

* * *

><p><em>Playground school bell rings again<em>

"Go, go, go!" Soaps voice rang through the tact com; this was her fourth mission after the first sent her onto the injury list months ago. She wasn't completely sure where they had been ordered to; Shepherd must have deemed it on a 'need to know bases.' Obviously she along with Ozone and Royce did not need to know. Initially the female didn't care too much about the mission details, figuring it would be another mission that would land one of them on the injured list. Note how Meat isn't here? As the familiar ringing of bells reached her ears, that quickly changed.

"I know damn well that we are either hitting a school or a church. If we were in the States it would be a church without a doubt." She mumbled to herself as Ghost kicked in the door before the squad entered in formation. As they cleared the first room Fox reeled back not expecting to find what she had.

"What the hell these are kids, Ghost?" Royce yelled at as she took in the pathetic site before her. She could have told you the second they landed that they were in some third world country, or at least city. But this, perhaps there were only certain things you could exaggerate over television. The red headed woman inhaled sharply as pain overwhelmed seemingly every part of her body. _De ja vu, much?_ This seen was too familiar to her, but she pushed the worried to the back of her head- it surely had to have been something she had seen on the television or at the movies…right?

_Rain clouds come to play again_

"What kind of mission is this Captain?" Ozone called out as the distinct sound of mortar fire and rain reached her ears. Instantly she looked over at her fellow American, unsure of what to make of their current situation. She wasn't given the option of voicing her own worry for the building shook, throwing her and the majority of the squad down onto the ground. As she felt herself falling down to the ground the woman looked up and noticed the wall caving in right where Ozone was standing, instinctively she threw all of her weight, or at least as much as she could while in midair, at him. One second she felt her body ramming against his, then she was up and on her feet, following the squad out of the room. With one hell of a headache.

"Man down, I repeat man down!" The voice rang a bell but the woman couldn't put a name to it. She had to have rammed her head onto something when she fell, everything was completely blurry, she couldn't make out who it was she was following, who was yelling in the bud in her ear, or why Ozone hadn't thanked her quite yet for all the effort she put into saving the both of them.

"We have a bird in the sky, find - and meet us at the evac!" The woman jumped slightly at the demanding voice.

"Roger that, we are entering the room as we speak." One of the men in front of her turned to the group bearing a skull balaclava. This time he spoke without the bug. "Stay Frosty." Fox's headache intensified forcing her to bring her hand to her head and pause. _Son ova-_ "Go, go, go!" Without a thought the female ran through the door behind the last of the others, the scene before her nearly had the woman puke up what little she did shove down her stomach for breakfast.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

A medic ran straight for the uniformed friendly, Fox couldn't help but wonder when it was he had entered the room. Or had he been there the whole time? "This wouldn't have happened had sergeant not-"Before the soldier could finish the voice from earlier, which had one hell of an accent, roared over the lines again.

"Ghost! You guys have five minutes before the bird's forced to leave!" One by one everyone looked at the other, excluding herself of course, before the man who was interrupted picked up his M4 and stood watch at the door as the others slung their respectful weapons onto their back and began to remove the debris.

Before she knew what she was happening Fox's vision blackened as she hit the floor.

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
>Hello?<br>_

* * *

><p><em>If I smile and don't believe<em>

Slowly the woman's vision came back to her, at first it stung as if she hadn't seen light in many days. Once her eyes had become accustom to the dim lite room she sat up and swung her legs off the bed as the sound of a nearby heart monitor hit her ears. At first she was relieved, they had been able to save the person they were digging for. "Who in their right mind just passing out in the middle of the mission?" She groaned remembering why it was she couldn't ever seeing the person who needed help, before rubbing her hands on her arms. "I am not going to hear the end of this, and why is it so bloody cold all of a sudden?" The Sergeant was fully expecting the medical room to be the usual seventy degree's, not below zero! And it didn't help that they had her in one of those annoying 'sheets' as she called them.

Standing was proving extremely hard to do, especially since she couldn't tell if she had even touched the ground. _What on earth?_ Her red hair was tied back into a loose pony tail; she hadn't quite noticed that until her neck shot down so she could make sure she was touching the ground. Before she could spew out another remark a voice she never thought she would ever hear again startled her from doing so. "Never thought I'd see ya 'gain pup?" Fox scanned the room, she noted the familiar Ozone sitting in a chair nearby and she would deal with that later. Right now her main goal was to find- "Look at you. Ye look like ya jus' saw a ghost."

Fox reeled back to the side of her bed before turning to Ozone, "Why aren't you reacting to this?" She whispered before something clicked in her mind, "A prank, of course. This must be one of Meat's pranks you guys spoke so highly about." The woman shot cold eyes to the man dressed as her father, she had to admit they did one hell of a good job finding some poor soul who looked like him before age at taken over, and did pretty damn well at nailing his dialog. But no, there was no way he had died years ago. If you asked her mother, Fox was the one who caused his big heart to give out. "Nice try." She finally spat at the fraud standing before her with a smile.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

The 'fraud' laughed freaking the woman out, "Come on pup, don't be like that. I have been waiting for you ya know. Looking after ya when I had the chance." Fox, having had enough of this growled, old habits die hard no? "I see you still growl when annoyed, that had what earned ye ya nick name ye know." The man stepped forward holding out a hand, I do believe we have a lot to catch up on. Or well, not really but still I would like to sit down with my daughter now that I can finally speak to her again."

"Stay back. Ozone! What the hell is going on?" She ran over to the man in his chair, he was still in his uniform. They must have just recently returned from that mission gone FUBAR. Just as she was about to slap the hell out of the soldier the _man_ cleared his throat. Fox feeling completely cornered and confused turned her blind rage to him. "What!"

"That will not get the result you are looking for." Before he had even finished his sentence the Sergeant had already turned back to the American and swung. She was horrified to find her hand go straight through him as if he wasn't there. Her mind began trying to process what the hell was going on; luckily she came up with a logical conclusion before she could further scare herself.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_ This is just one bad nightmare, I fell. I'm just passed out dreaming._ That was the lie she told herself, for some reason she couldn't quite swallow the other option that came to mind. _Ozone died and now I have this ability to talk to the dead._ Fox snapped her attention over to her father. "It's been years since you have been in my dreams." She was expecting him to laugh, people had control of their dreams in some way right? Then why wasn't her father laughing. Before she could snap at the 'being' for not responding how she wished him to the door to the infirmary opened. She was surprised to find Ghost and Soap walk into the room.

"You holding up alright, Ozone?" Soap asked pulling a chair up before taking a seat on it, Ghost merely leaned back on the nearby wall. Fox turned her attention over to Ozone who now seemed to be out of his trance. _Hold on a minute, are you tell me that they are all…_

"I don't understand how things came to this, sir." The room in the air grew thick, so much so Fox felt as if she was suffocating. _What is my mind trying to tell me? What is going on?_ She zoned out the conversation her fellow comrades were having before turning over to her father, her cheeks red with fury.

"What. Is. Going. On." Only now did she notice how transparent the others seemed compared to her father and herself. Transparent- people related that to ghosts correct? Why was she dreaming about everyone around her being dead? Except for the person who should be!

"Calm down pup, let papa fix this." Her vision was blurring once more, Fox fell to her knees pawed at her neck. "Let go pup. Give in." She searched the room for the man she wanted answers and she wanted them now. _Let go of what? And why on earth would I give in. I have been raised to do anything but that. Where the hell are you old man?_ It was only now in all her blurry eyed, crippling pain, gasping for air glory, that she noticed the heart monitor machine went flat.

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
><em>

_Don't cry…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping<em>

"Sophitia!" First there was a quick jolt of pain then her eyes shot open, she didn't give a damn about how they cried to be slammed shut with the bright light that hovered above her, nor did she care that she was even barely clothed. No those things were superficial, including the voice that had woken her from her slumber by calling her by her name. Instead her eyes darted to the door where her father was standing for the majority of the time during her dream.

"Fox, if you can hear me look at me." It was Gonzalez but he hadn't been the one to snap her back out of whatever demonic nightmare she had been living through for who knows how long now. Needless to say the woman could hear him, but at the moment the figure at the door demanded her full attention. The man was still standing there, he was still there slowly she parted her lips.

"What's going on?" Her voice was shaky, she must have been lying there for longer than she had believed. The figure roared out with her father's laughter, she fought to continue to look at him sadly the medic had brought his hand down to her chin and was turning her to face him. She strained her eyes to linger at the door for a bit longer before looking at the medic, she had worried him. She could tell by the look in his eye that she was doing something to upset him. Hoping to put him in a better mood the woman gave him one of her genuine foxy smiles eyes shut in all, "Don't you worry your little head off." Then she coughed, and once again she could feel herself struggling for breath. Reflexively she grabbed at her neck.

_Hello, I'm still here_

Slowly the days passed by, every time she did awake from her slumber she found someone out of her squad at her bedside along with Gonzalez either sitting patiently or passed out at his desk. She had made a game out of it; before she would open her eyes she would guess who it was that would be with her. Little did she let her mind wonder about why it was they were there, tonight she had guessed Ozone. Meat was there the previous night, and Royce before that…Ozone would be the next person she would figure to be at her bed side. Slowly she opened her eyes, luckily they were not blinded the room was lit but barely. She had already grown used to the tube that was shoved down her throat; well not completely she just didn't want another replay of the second time she had woken after the mission.

Suppressing a chuckle not wanting to gag on the tube the red head slowly drew her eyes to the chair at her side. At first she couldn't make anything out but as she squinted in hopes to catch some features in the dark she was greeted by a skull and instinctively attempted to scream. Causing her to gag once more on the tube that brought oxygen to her lungs when they could not do so on their own. She didn't know if the XO was awake at the time, but now both he and Gonzalez were. Ghost had casually stood up and held her down onto the bedding; Gonzalez had launched himself over the desk and ended up at her side. It sounded like he had ran into some cart of some sort, but she was on her back before she got a chance to see. "Calm down, there is a tube in your throat." Gonzalez reasoned.

Fox still choking on the damn thing managed to furry her brows, glare and scrunch her nose. It was the best 'No shit' expression she could give at the time, had she had the ability she would have thrown a snarky remark in there as well…but there was a tube down her throat which prevented that completely. "I think she knows that." Ghost snickered as the woman began to calm her racing heart, more or so to stop the annoying monitor to her left.

Having been out for so long she didn't know how much time had actually passed before she was calmed enough to have the damn tube removed. Which was not nearly as relieving as she would have like, she was actually hacking once more after the damn thing was out. When she had regained her bearing a smirk played on her lips as she parted her lips once more, "Don't all rush in and ask how I'm feeling." Gonzalez looked like he was about to say something but the man to her right beat him to it.

"Do you know what happened?" Her smirk faltered slightly before deepening, he cut her off before she could make a smart ass remark. "On the mission." The grin disappeared as she went to bite her lower lip. _One would think they could tell all their out of body experiences to a man wearing a skull mask on a daily bases, _Fox gave the XO a good look over. _Last thing I want to be labeled is mentally instable._ She shook her head, Gonzalez jumped in.

"From what I understand you saved Ozone's life."

"I remember shoving him out of the way; everything is just kinda black after that." She replied glancing at Gonzalez as Ghost spoke up.

"It nearly cost you your own." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, _is it normal to get tired from sitting upright?_ She shrugged to herself, "You Bloody scared us all." At that she arched a brow before quickly lowering it.

"Must have something to do with me being a medic." She joked, "If I didn't push him I'd be the one patching him up and listening to Meat the whole damn time. But since it was I."

"You nearly died." Gonzalez growled Fox groaned.

"I damn well understand that. Look, it just kinda happened. Instinct, I did it without a second thought dammit. Plus, better to lose the damn FNG than someone like Ozone, no?" Ghost merely shook his head before leaving the room with a quiet 'I'll tell Soap you're up and not choking on something.' Had he turned around he would have seen the tongue she stuck out at him. Looking back at Gonzalez she could see the question about the first day in his eyes, so she changed the subject. "I feel like shit, tell me doc. How bad were my injuries?"

Luckily the medic took the bait… _Today is going to suck._ The female thought ignoring whatever it was the medic was saying as she stared at the only door in and out of the room before shivering. "Are you cold?" At that she nodded watching him retreat to fetch a blanket before going back to the door. _It's really going to suck._

_All that's left of yesterday  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of story Authors note:<strong>__ Okay that was much longer than planned…sorry but enjoy :D _


End file.
